


Mycroft-Soft Phone

by 0TheRainbowMind0



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: IT'S A JOKE, It can be very general, It's really can be anyone to say LOL, M/M, Window Phone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 19:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14900858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0TheRainbowMind0/pseuds/0TheRainbowMind0
Summary: When Greg found out what phone brand Mycroft is using ...





	Mycroft-Soft Phone

**Author's Note:**

> It was a short one at first (
> 
>  
> 
> [Original Dialog in Tumblr](https://0therainbowmind0.tumblr.com/post/174755505438/mycroft-soft)
> 
>  
> 
> I know it's actually old thing, but whenever see it (especially recently revisit) it just occured to me that I really want to write this down lol

"I just know you don’t use Blackberry!” Greg saw Mycroft holding his phone and yelped.

“Yes, why?” Mycroft was bemused, “Why should I use Blackberry?"

“No, I mean, it seems CIA of sort people use it. Like, Anthea has one.”

“I don’t use Blackberry.” Mycroft said.

“Yeah, is that why you use Window Phone?”

“Wha…? Gregory, you do seriously need to have a lesson for your English and sentence structure, if that can help to improve your logic. Your question seems coming out of the blue.” Mycroft gave Greg a stern face.

“Oh no, I don’t need any of it. I just...trying to make a joke.” Greg rolled his eyes then look at Anthea, “Hey Anthea, do you know why Mycroft use Window Phone?”

Anthea looked up from her Blackberry, rise up her eyebrows, waiting for ‘surprising answer’.

They wear on their way to today dinner restaurant, Mycroft still needed Anthea to report and arrange working matters Greg got into the car at the said time. This was nothing new, and the car had both seat face to face, easy for Mycroft have Greg at the side while Anthea at opposite.

“No guessing?” Greg asked, an amused tone in his voice.

“What are you up to, Gregory?” Mycroft brows furrowed.

“Please surprise me, Greg.” Anthea took a look at Mycroft before smiling at Greg.

“Because...It’s Microsoft!” Greg answered loudly and laughed hard.

...A moment of silence passed before Mycroft got it and groaned with a palm on his forehead. Anthea curled her palm into a loose fist to cover her mouth to silence her chuckle into coughing and clearing throats.

“C’mon, really. Mycroft-soft phone.” Greg laughed and clapped his hand on his lap, “Hey what’s the model you use? I want one Mycroft-soft, too!”

“Oh, shut up, Gregory!”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy a small laugh.
> 
> Finger cross I don't get burn from Mycroft lol


End file.
